Glass Half Empty
by kklod2020
Summary: Eris Silverstein. Black sheep of the American jewlery company Silverstein Silver. She’s not really private school material, but that doesn’t stop her mother from placing her into Ouran Private High School. The infamous Host Club is in for a wild ride as Eris comes with raves, motercycle racing and fist fights. It’ll be a mirical if they all make it the school year in one piece.


Chapter 1-Welcome to Japan

I sighed as I stared out the window of the airplane. Why had I agreed to leave America and come to Japan, again? Oh, right. I didn't. My mother forced me to. I sighed as I turned my ice blue eyes away from the sight of America and instead closed them. At least I had a nice, one-person, first-class seat. After all, my family was loaded. Owning one of the biggest jewelry companies in America, Silverstein's Silver, my family was up there on America's wealthiest families.

I plugged in my headphones into my phone and attempted to get some sleep. It wasn't working too well. The person across the aisle was snoring and there was an awful stench in the air. I frown and rubbed my head. Man, what I wouldn't give from a cigarette right now. Yeah, I smoked. And drank. And was basically a huge party girl. So what? Sue me. My sister was the favorite anyways. Most likely why I was being sent off to Japan to enrol in some stuck up rich school.

I growled again and checked my phone. I'd only been of the flight for 20 minutes. 10 hours and 40 minutes to go. I put down her phone and gritted my teeth as a particularly loud snore came from my left. I remember why I hate airplanes.

 **Time Skip to Eris landing**

Now I was stuck staring at the unfamiliar landscape of Japan as my limo sped along. I wish I'd been picked up in something a little less conspicuous, but what can I say. My family never does anything halfhearted. The driver, who'd introduced himself as David, wasn't saying anything which was fine by me. I just continued staring out the window and listening to music.

After about a half an hour of driving, we finally reached my mansion. I got out of the limo and headed to the three-story, cream-colored house. I didn't bother with my belonging, knowing that some of the staff would come and get them. I walked up to the huge wooden doors and walked in as a butler opened them for me. I was greeted by soaring ceilings, a sweeping staircase to the side, about two dozen servant staff. Butlers, maids, cooks, gardeners, etc.

"Welcome, Ms. Silverstein," they coursed. I gave them a nod, used to this kind of thing by now. A women who looked like she was in her thirties stepped out of line and walked up to me. She curtsied in her mid uniform and spoke with her head bowed,

"I'm Sophie, your head maid." I simply nodded my head in understanding. She lifted her head of black curls and looked at me with brown eyes and a small smile. If you'll follow me, I'll give you a tour then introduce you to the other maids and show you to your room. I'm sure you already know, but you'll be welcome to select one of the maids as your personal one." I nodded and finally spoke.

"Thanks Soph. That's great. Oh and this goes to all of you, just call me Eris." Her eyes flickered at the shortened version of her name, but didn't say anything as she started the tour.

 **Time Skip to meeting the staff**

"And this is Ella and Marcie and Carmen and-" I zoned out as Sophie continued to list off the names of my many maids. We'd just finished the tour, and were now meeting my maids so I could select one to be my personal. To be honest, I hated this part. All the maids always wanted to be chosen since it gained them bragging rights or something. I didn't really know, but they were all annoying suck ups. Striding to make a good impression with their 10 second intro.

The house wasn't really that special. Just a simple three-storied house with 11 bedrooms and 14 bathrooms. Nothing too fancy. The standard movie theater, swimming pool, indoor pool, tennis courts, and private study for work stuff. Or school I guess. Nothing compared to my place back in California. Then again, that was to be expected. This was just a small place for me with some extra room in case of friends.

I went back to reality as Sophie finished listing off the names. She gave me a wide, fake smile and asked,

"Who would you like to select for your personal maid?" I hummed and scanned the line of 10 girls. There were red-heads, blond, brunette, grown women, and girls my age. They were all giving me wide smiles and big eyes that were trying to suck up to me. All except… there. A red-head about my age had a slight frown and a tiny bit of a glare in her eyes as she stared at me from under her hair. I smirked. Well it seems as if I've found the odd ball. She noticed my reaction and glared harder. I half-snorted with amusement, causing Sophie to look at me.

"Is there someone you like?" she asked in a too-sweet voice.

"Yeah," I started, "I'll take Abigail." The redhead in questions head snapped up and she started to glare at me only to transform it into a smile as Sophie looked her way. Sophie didn't exactly seem pleased with my choice, but I honestly couldn't care less.

"Oh," she started in a somewhat deflated voice.

"Okay. Abigail, why don't you show Ms. Silverstein

to her room." Abigail nodded.

"Thanks," I said back to the room as I started to follow Abigail out. "Oh and Sophie," her head popped up, "Don't call me Ms. Silverstein." The door shut behind us and I started to follow the slightly shorter girl down the hallway. After a few moments of silence, Abigail spoke up,

"Why'd you pick me?" I glanced away from the windows to look at her before looking back out them at the Spring blossoms.

"Cause you didn't want to be picked. Unlike all those other suck-ups in there." I could see a slight smile gracing her lips out of the corner of my eye. "But that does beg the question, why didn't you want to be picked?" She was silent for a long while and I wondered if she was even going to answer.

"Because of my little sister," she said softly. "I have a little sister and if I'm stuck babysitting a spoiled brat, then I'm never going to have any free time." I straight out laughed when I heard that. She looked at me with slight surprise in her green eyes.

"This is why I don't pick suck-ups. The ones who don't want to do it are so much more entertaining. As for your free time, don't worry about it. I'm not planning to be home much anyways." At this she tilted her head sideways in question. I shrugged. "Ever heard of a party? I actually go to those kind of things and do something called fun." Abigail snorted at my goofiness and started walking again.

"You know what, you might actually not be that bad." I laughed and followed in behind her.

"Oh I'm glad. This is the start of a beautiful friendship, Abby." At once, she turned around.

"DON'T CALL ME ABBY!" she yelled. I doubled over in laughter at her red face and outrage.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Abby." She huffed and started storming off to my room.

"I'm really going to enjoy getting you up for school tomorrow," she muttered darkly. I sobered up quickly. That's right. I'd forgotten. Tomorrow I started at the rich snob school of Ouran Private Academy. Joy.


End file.
